And then, there was?
by skulledRenaissance
Summary: We all know the story of how Maka beat Asura. But what if a few MORE people were present in the class of Crescent moon? Meet the newbies: Including a mysterious cloaked man, a outspoken vampire, and... A cat girl. Rated T For language. Mostly. OC X OC, No Oc x Character.. MAYBE Character x Character? Takes place before Asura is awakened.


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater. Wish I did.  
I do not own Storm, She;s owned by my friend, Victoria.  
I only own Swift, Jirunka, and a few others.

No, Swift is not a Female replica of Soul. I made her in 2006 :U.

* * *

You should all know by now. That the teacher's desk is NOT a chair.

But Storm, she didn't care. She figured, "Hey! If no one is sitting on it..." Yet, the normal seats looked too... well, mainstream. Everyone sits in them.  
So, therefore, the newest addition made herself comfortable. All atop Stein's mile-high stack of papers.

Let me explain a bit more.

Storm was a new girl, along with about...oh, 8 others. Her blond hair fell down to her back, and her eyes looked like the sea. Shocking blue. Her figure was very... skinny. As in, you could fit her into a small space, and she'd slip right in. Stick proportions, I tell you!

Now, Storm was one of the new weapons, all of which were somehow female. The males always seemed to be the Meisters in their (soon to be) little group.  
Storm, she could turn into a Axe, a fact to which she took great pride in. The handle was long, and black, with a blue streak. That streak went all the way to it's (her?) head, which was a double-sided style. You could see her (IT'S? I DUNNO.) edges gleam dangerously, when she (..I give up.) was used in battle. A peculiar pattern was also carved into her blade.

But, there was one problem. Her old Meister died in a battle.  
So, without a partner, she joined the academy, hoping to find a new friend.  
If only she knew, her life would totally turn upside down.

* * *

A few minutes later, the warning bell rung, a tone for the kids to get to their rooms. Storm could hear the students dashing about to get to the correct class. A few of those said pupils had entered the room, looking at Storm oddly. All except the one at the very top, who was shielded in a thick, black cloak. He, or perhaps She? was simply looking at the desk top, probably burning a hole into the carved wood with their intense stare.

..But no one could see their eyes, so maybe they weren't.

While the weapon studied the student, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and a smooth, female voice.

"... Why...in the hell, are you on top of the desk?"

The blond squeaked and whipped her head around, narrowly missing another girl, standing about a foot away. Luckily, the white haired albino jerked her head back, to avoid a collision. She slowly blinked her crimson eyes as she gazed at her. Odd enough, the new arrival's skin was about as white as a sheet of paper. Storm had plenty to compare it with, I mean, it's a classroom. And her hair... Storm honestly didn't know how you could dye black flame patterns into one's hair, but apparently, it was possible, looking at her.

"...I... uh... sorry about that." She sighed sheepishly. Great, first day and she's already running into trouble.

"Uh, that's okay. I guess. Interesting greeting you have there, to say the least. But really... Why?" Her question was simple enough.

"..I...don't know where to sit, should I stand?"

"..That would be what normal people do, girlie, but whatever floats your boat..."  
Now most of the attention was off of the duo, not wanting to seem like stalkers. This pleased the pale girl, and she spoke more openly. "..So, what's your name?"  
A simple question. "..My name is Storm... and you?"  
"...Name's Swift Burezu. Nice to... uh... meet you."

...Little did she know, Storm just made friends with a Vampire.  
This will end badly.

* * *

That's about it for my first story. Kylie got writer's block, and went to a corner.

Kylie: "... ;_; But I can;t write."

..Anyway, second chapter will be up whenever. See you~


End file.
